Super Rabbit
Super Rabbit is a new episode and the 52th episode of The Looney Tunes Show, it is also the finale of the series, but Best Friends Redux (in production order) is the series finale will getting Super heros. Plot Daffy Duck needs to sell some stuff to buy Tina a birthday gift. He decides to sell a carrot jewel that belonged to Bugs. Daffy asks Bugs why he wants to keep it. Bugs tells Daffy that he's not an Earthling nor is name really Bugs, it's Kalel and that he's from the planet Crypton (with a C not a K). He also tells him he's really Super Rabbit, former hero of Metropolis. In the flashback, Bugs explains that he used to be a superhero and that he fought supervillains from near and far. Super Rabbit enjoys his life as a superhero; the praises, the parades, the celebrations, and the attention. One day, Super Rabbit battles a villain named "Braniac" and foils his plan to shrink Metropolis and turn it into a tiny town. The next night, Super Rabbit is attending a party the citizens are throwing for him, when Lex Luthor interupts and wrecks havoc. Super Rabbit removes his robotic suit and swings it out into outer space, which proves to be a big mistake. Many years ago on Crypton, Super Rabbit's father banished an evil villain known as Zod and his evil minons, Feora and Thunkian from the planet for endangering the enitre planet. Zod vows to destroy Super Rabbit and rule the universe. Thanks to Super Rabbit's carelessness, the villains are freed from their evil prison and are given superpowers and go down to Metropolis to get rid of Super Rabbit. On Earth, the citizens are throwing Super Rabbit a parade and Zod and his cronies arrive and easily beat Super Rabbit. Super Rabbit surrenders to Zod and Zod has taken over Metropolis and put Super Rabbit to shame. Depressed, Super Rabbit goes to see his father in the Arctic for advice. Gerel tells Bugs that he desereved to lose becuase he has become a show off, an ego maniac, and villains come to Metropolis because of him. Super Rabbit realizes what he has done and now he must find a way to stop Zod by getting rid of Faora and the robot by using his brain. Super Rabbit dresses up as a reporter, but Zod and Faora are not fooled by the disguise. Faora tries to kill Super Rabbit but he convinces Faora to leave Zod and he does the same for Thunkian. Now, Zod is on his own and battles Super Rabbit on his own and is defeated. Zod, Faora, and thunkian in a new prison and they leave Earth forever. Klalel also quits being a superhero becuase he has learned that power corrupts unless it's tampered by humblity. Cast Quotes *'Elmer (as Lex Luthor)': "Sssshhhhh be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting Super Wabbit". Trivia * This is not to be confused with the 1943 Bugs Bunny cartoon "Super-Rabbit" (note the hyphen). * At the start of the episode you see Daffy with a shopping cart that contains one of the cowboy outfits Lola made in "You've Got Hate Mail" and an automatic carrot peeler from "Peel of Fortune". * The humans are drawn in a DC Comics/Daria style in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Viper. * The animation design for The Looney Tunes Show characers during the story of SuperRabbit is a homage and reminiscent to the classical modern appearances of the Looney Tunes characters. * Bugs says his trademark catchphrase dressed as Bat-Rabbit: "Ain't I a Stinka?". Along with that, he says another one of his signature catchphrases: "What a maroon!". Gallery Super rabbit 2.png Jo-rel.png Daffy as Zod.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes